Archieverse: Sonic! Anime Style!
by Animesnsonicluv
Summary: In the Archieverse Alternate world, Sonic is fighting his dark past to help to protect his friends, The freedom fighters!


Sonic's big choice

READ THIS BEFORE START IN THE FIC!: all this story happens in alternative universe that the mobians have Special and cool powers, it's also change's the past and the personality of the characters, And this is an Archieverse(Archie comics sonic dimension) Fic, it's have Sally,Rotor,Antoine,Bunnie Etc. so please if you don't like Archie sonic, or don't like anime-type powered sonic's… left this page, if you like or is ok with you, WELCOME.(this also contains SonicXSally content.)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Part: Remembering the past

Sonic, an 16 old mobian boy was sited down at his father grave, he was nearly crying, but it forces the tears to stay in his eyes, he'll never forget what happens to him in 10 years ago… but before any flash back, he's got up and walk back to the city, new Mobotropolis, the city was in reconstruction after a huge fight between he and Cinos, a malevolent Hedgehog who tries to take control of mobius.(Yeah, guys I know , Cinos is Sonic backwards, so what, is better than the first name I was intending to gave him) sonic felt so guilty, like he don't know save the world without destroy half part of the city. Sonic finally arrives in his house when hear someone shout his name:

?:Sonic!

Sonic:huh? Tails?

Tails: Sonic! Is about the Ex-king max! that chaos emerald heal is losing effect!

Sonic: What! Right now? Grr!

Sonic and tails ahead for the castle acorn, what's was rounded by lot's of people, when sonic and tails enter, they face the freedom fighters and the chaotix, and also , The ex-king maxuel, was in a bed. shakes his head, the people around it, specially sally, start to being very sad.

: Sorry, even if we can take a chaos emerald right now, it was too late for him.

Sally: I understand, so, it's time to goodbye, Father

Max*trying to talk*: Sally, I have a big secret to tell you, please heard me, It's really importa…*heart beat*

Sally:What? What is so important? FATHER!

Elias: Sally, no, is too late for him…

Silence take posses of the , after seeing this scene remember when they are in the middle of a war, sally says she don't want anyone to die in the fight…

*FLASHBACK*

Sally: all what I want is that nobody lost they're life's, I don't want anyone to die…*Get interrupted by sonic*

Sonic: People die, there's nothing you can do.

*sally slaps sonic*

Sally: What? Is easy to you say! You've been alone since you were a child!

Sonic:… there's nothing about it…

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Some hours later, sally and bunnie goes to dinner in a restaurant . sonic were is his father grave again, Tails and Antoine were with the chaotix in the angel island.

Tails: So, that what you need us to fight Cinos right?

Vector: yeah,this guy is after the master emerald, we can't let anything happen to it.

Knuckles: think you two can do it?

Antoine and tails: Yes!

Julie-su: Great, then, we need to better our skills, catch yours weapons and let's train!

Meanwhile, at the Crazy Lazy Restaurant.

Bunnie: I think this is going to cheer up you sally.

Sally: Why bunnie? This is just my favorite restaurant, there's nothing special about it. I still sad about my father… and worried about sonic…

Bunnie:oh, not again, he's still spending his entire day alone? Without talks to anyone, gee, I wonder what he does. Nah, he's the blue one, remember when he's become a freedom fighter?

*FLASHBACK*

(I said if it was a Alternative universe)

Like 3 years ago. At the Big Boom(Similar to the big bang tower) a gang of mobian coyotes stopped a little blue hedgehog. The leader was a blue and ugly coyote, named Yark.

Yark: well well well, you know child, this is our place!

Bernadette(sonic's mom, By telepath): Sonic, you know what you have to do, kill they!

Sonic: Really? You know guys, this place is public, you do not own it.*makes a fire spike from his hand*

Yark: Yikes! He's a Handler!Run!

Quickly, sonic's fire handling killed all them, did not rest a bone. Sonic Grin insanely to the destructed room. Sally, freedom fighter leader, and specialist is making lots kind of weapons arrive in the scene, holding a Scythe.

Sally: Stop! Sir, for the kingdom of acorn you're Hooked!

Sally tried to attack sonic a lot, vertical, horizontal, circle cuts, but the scythe was the one who get injured, Sally Fell in to the ground and release his scythe. Looks like it was her end.

Sonic: you've should not come here, princess.

*ENDS FLASHBACK*

Bunnie: I'll never know how did you're make him changes to the good side.

Sally: Yeah, he looks very happy and nice all this years, but something , looks like to be bothering him.

Sonic: (Thank you sally)

Part 2: Cinos appeared!

Afternoon in new Mobotropolis, the streetlights was turning on, the constructors were going to their houses, Hoping a good night of Sleep. But! Was not has they planned. A Mysterious Figure were arriving in the city's gate.

Guard 1: Stop! Who's you?

?:…

Guard 2: Hey, my friend asked you a question! Answer(Cut off)

Suddenly , a dark whips come of the stranger hands and throw the guards Through the wall.

?: Fear my powers, Verms.

Meanwhile

Sally and Bunnie get out of the restaurant. Sally tells bunnie that she can go home alone, and then they separated. Sally was Walking for home, when she fought a familiar Hedgehog.

Sally: Hey, Shadow, I didn't know you was here… shadow?

The hedgehog turns sally, and She realized that was not shadow.

Cinos: I am cinos, Master of darkness, I come searching for you, but looks like You've already found me.

Sally: You… I know you! Sonic fight against you last week!

Cinos: I mean, Sonic LOST Against me last week.

Sally: And then you come for the second round ?(preparing her Scythe)

Cinos: I have no intention to fight you, princess, since you've willing come with me, to my lair, and then I can answer you some questions.

Sally: and why you think I have to know something about you?

Cinos: Because… I'm know a secret that could save mobius, but when you discover it, gonna be too late. The destiny of the world is in the game, and the game is…

Sally: The game is…?

Cinos disappeared in a black Smoke, leaving sally alone. Sally, Arriving in her house, started to think about that "puzzle" what that Cinos left to her. But she's can not think in anything. And for increase the headache, it have sonic, why is he so quiet and depressed this days, maybe has something with cinos… Sally looked through the window and start to look the rain, just look the rain, thinking in sonic.

Demon's World.

?: you know what you have to do, Cinos

Cinos: Yes master, but, the blue hedgehog is very strong , with 1 Pyro technique, he could cause very much damage in me.

?: Yes, he learned with blaze… and we can't Sub estimate that child, at least… is truth that he can turn into a super form?

Cinos: I didn't see it, master, but I know, with all this power, must be very easy to him turn into a super form, I don't know, why he's trying to evade that in our battle.

?: Interesting, maybe, he fears his own power.

Cinos: what we should do now, master?

?: hmm, now, we need to concentrate in the princess, she looks to have a strong relation with the hedgehog, if… happens something to her, the hedgehog will be obligated to unleash his latent power!

The mysterious figure turns into a mirror, write something with blood, blue blood, and suddenly, a portal to downunda was been opened.

Cinos: downunda? Hey, wasn't the place where knuckles meet that… hmm That kangaroo ?

Walt something?(During his story arc in the real sonic Universe)

?: Yes, there's something there what I want! You must accomplish this mission… and I shall reward you, in case you fail, well, I'll have to create another "Cinos" to help me.

Cinos: Gulp* ok Sir, I'll not fail!

Cinos entered the portal, and the portal closed. Cinos found himself in a desert. Alone, when he fought a Kangaroo, and then start to run at him.

What are his plans? Why sonic is so depressed? What Cinos Go to search in Downunda? To be continued

Next chapter: Tears of the legend! The secret is revealed.


End file.
